99: Ascent
by Trajan the Terrapin
Summary: Yall are gonna like these next two parts... I'll leave it at that!
1. Chapter 1

All characters and music and artists (except Maddox, Duncan, and Admiral Creations of my own) included in this Fan fiction are all copyrights of Warner bros and Capcom, co ltd, Warner bros. records Inc RCA recordings and Water Music records LLC.

Used without permission.

**_99: ASCENT_**

By: TREYJAN

**Act 2 part 1**

Its Saturday morning in acme acres, It's a bright clear crisp day where the sun is shining radiantly. The skyscrapers, water ponds, and the forests are basking in the glow of the sunshine. Everybody is out, playing, doing yard work or in Maddox's case working out to keep himself in proper shape.

Maddox: 997, 998, 999, 1000!!!!!

Maddox then gets up and stretches out his arms afterdoing his 6th consecutive set of pushups.

Maddox: All right, now time for some sit-ups, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…

Hamton: Geez Maddox, you've been working out forever!! Now I like excersise as much as the next pig but you don't have to go overboard!!

Maddox: Just dong something to pass the time, Hamton.

Hamton: But once in a while you can relax cant you? Nothing bad will happen today; not after the way you handled those bullies the other day. Maddox then paused for a moment and thought about what he had said then looked at Hamton, got up from the floor and looked outside and witnessed the glorious day he had been missing out on.

Maddox: "Yeah your right Hamton, It's a Nice day. It would be great to get some fresh air.

Hamton: "That's the spirit, Maddox; now come on, the whole gang is at Weenie Burger, I'm starving!!!"

Maddox: "All right, lets go."

Both had then gone over to the restaurant where everyone was waiting; while at the same time knowing that people still looked at Maddox strangely wherever they had went.

_Maddox and Hamton enter Weenie Burger._

Buster: Hey Maddox, What's crackin???

Maddox: Nothing much, just thought Id come along and see how everyone is doing!!

Buster: Have you found a way back to your world yet??? I bet you must be homesick by now.

Maddox: Not currently I'm still searching.

Babs: Don't act so down in the dumps already, Maddox! Just relax and have a good time with us!

_Suddenly all are alerted by the sound of a familiar foe…_

"What's taking so long with my # 2 no onions already???"

That very loud voice that all the toons hear comes from none other than that all too known millionaire rich kid Montana Max!!!!! The most selfish, good for nothing, double crossing, no good, low down….. (ehh you get the Idea, right?)

Max: Comon! I've been waitin all day already!

_Maddox looks at Montana max with with an expression of curiosity._

Shirley: Just Like, Ignore him, Maddox, Hes a total Loser who cares only about himself and his like, Money.

Fifi: "Oui, A losair weeth a capital L"

Plucky: The guy cares more about himself than the king of thieves!!

Max: "Took ya long enough!!!"

Montana snatches the bag away from the Employee, as he's stomping his way towards the doorway he then pauses to see Maddox sitting with the gang. He looks at Maddox with a huge grin on his face.

Max: Hey!! Aren't you that Robot that came to school the other day??

Maddox: Yeah, what's it to ya?

Max: Oh nothing I just wanted to see if you would like to be an addition to my most coolest collection of toys. You're a lifelike action figure!

Buster: You've already got like a million don't you, Max???

Max: Shut up, Buster!!!! now I'll buy you off of these losers for I don't know maybe $3,000???

Hamton: He isn't for sale, Max.

Max: Come on you dork!!! Let me have it!!!Hey, how's about $5,000?

Hamton: No!!

Max: $10,000

Hamton (loudly): HES NOT FOR SALE!!!

_Hamtons outburst alerted everyone in the resturaunt including Maddox._

Hamton: He's his own Man, er I mean robot!

Fifi: An he eez our friend too!

Max: (angered and animated) I'm the richest kid in Acme acres!!!!I'll do whatever I want one way or another I'll get that robot!

Maddox looks at the toons amazed and confused wondering what to do or say, they all just gesture at him just not to worry about the spoiled child as he yells away.

Shirley: "Like get lost Max, You can't always have it your way!!!!"

_Max leaves while mumbling frustratingly to himself in disappointment that he could not get the Metal Behemoth in his possession._

Shirley: People like him have bad karma.

Babs: Yeah, hey Maddox whaddya say we show you around the town for a while???

The whole afternoon Maddox is awestruck by all of the sights in Acme Acres as he and his friends went around the whole town. From the park to the malls and the towering skyscrapers. (not that he hadn't have seen them before of course) He was so used to seeing buildings and environments halfway destroyed or useless. And skyscrapers in the process of being rebuilt after Maverick hunter fights. Seeing all of this it made him wonder if he would ever be able to help accomplish his Leaderships goal of peace between robots and humankind. A thought he had that evening he and all the toons had went to a popular area of acme forest where everyone went go to look at the starlit sky as well as a partial view of the city skyline. It was a field of grass with trees surrounding and a wide open view of the night; everyone was with there respective couples sitting and gazing at the stars. While Maddox sat by himself next to a tree adjacent to the toons just thinking to himself "Peace between robots and human kind….. How much more must be sacrificed for such a simple request??" As he had thought that he had closed his eyes and began to nod off and dream of the last fight he had with his ally Duncan…….

_Maddox is blasted backwards by Admirals RPG missile which leaves a very visible wound on his chest _

( Linkin Parks points of authority plays during the sequence of events)

Duncan: Get out of the way Maddox!!!

As Maddox dodges, Duncan fires a massive helical spur gear at Admiral which severs his entire torso of his body!!!!

Maddox: I'll finish him off Duncan get out of here!!!

Duncan: No you get the force metal! I'll take care of this!!! Don't worry about me Maddox I'll take care of this maverick threat once and for ALL!!!!

Admiral: I WILL DESTROY YOU….. HUNTERS…..

Maddox: Okay, Duncan I'll leave it to you!!!!

Maddox the leaves room and runs towards the hallway where the force metal is being held, mechaniloid wolves come and try to impede his way to the object but Maddox is able to fight through them with determination and grit. He is able to finally grasp the force metal and tuck it safely inside of his utility belt; though as he does that, more wolves come his way….

_Meanwhile Duncan continues to fight Admiral._

Duncan: I'm…. Almost out of energy….. (How can X and Zero keep this up all the time?)But it doesn't matter now because IVE ALREADY WON!!!!!!

With that said, Duncan manipulates all the metal around him to create a giant fist which crashes down on admiral, ending his existence once and for all. Duncan relieved collapses down on the floor. Maddox finishes mopping up the rest of the mechaniloids and comes to see what had happened; He finds Duncan lying on the floor and rushes to his side.

Maddox: Duncan, are you okay????

Duncan: "We did it, all we have to do now is wait for X and all of the others to defeat Redips."

Maddox: "Here are some energy tanks I found after fighting those Wolves'. I think it would help if you have some.

Duncan: Yeah it would!!!

Both gorge on the plasma-energen crystal filled containers after their hard- fought victories. After feasting they had gone to the upper deck of the space station where they observed the vast view of the planet earth's radiant glow in space.

Duncan: It'll be sometime before the recon unit comes back and picks us up; I've already tried unlocking the hangars to the air shuttles but I can't figure out the combination or hack into the system.

Maddox: Did you try breaking off the lock??

Duncan: The protective casing around it is too strong; they have this place well protected. Damn Liberion Army!!

Maddox: Well it shouldn't be too long now, we'll be out of here in no time and we'll be able to show everyone that we are capable of anything like the elite hunters! And finally well start getting some respect from all the reploid……..

_Then suddenly, a series of alarms goes off. The space stations doors and windows seal off any exit available. The stations self -destruct sequence activates!!_

_**SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE COMMENCING, 120 second remain **_

Duncan: What's going on here!!!! Were supposed to be the only people standing!!!!!

Maddox: I could care less how it started; we just need to find a way out of here!!!!!

Both sprint towards the hanger and use their strengths to attempt to blast their way through the door in a desperate attempt to escape the impending blast. Through successive blows and waves they're able only to dent the heavily armored gate.

_**90 SECONDS **_

Maddox (sarcastically): Man…. Life can't get any better at this point, CAN IT!!!!!!

Duncan (sarcastically): OH it can!

Saying that, Duncan transforms himself into a puddle of pure metal and is able to push his way through the seams of the door to lift the gate open to find a good shuttle out of 5 to use.

Maddox: You sure come through in the clutch, my friend.

_**60 SECONDS **_

Duncan: We can celebrate later the shuttles waiting on us!!!

_As both race toward the shuttle, a Boomerang shaped blast destroys it completely (Talk about luck!)_

Both look back at the person who destroyed their chance at escape who turns out to be none other than… Dynamo!!!!

Dynamo: You didn't think it would be THAT easy did you???

Maddox: You of all people, Dynamo!

Duncan: Oh you're getting it now, Man. even If we all die together!!!!

Duncan runs towards Dynamo and both begin to fight. Maddox of course attempts to follow suit to where Dynamo Notices and he stops Maddox by throwing one of his energy shields directly at his forehead knocks him unconscious. Duncan seeing this then immediately punches Dynamo in the jaw knocking him on his back.

_**25 SECONDS **_

Duncan now the only person standing sees that time is short and finds his friend laying there immobile, he thinks to himself "Should I do this? I'll have to. It's the only way to save one of us so It might as well be him. He has the force metal"

_**15 SECONDS **_

Without hesitation Duncan pulls out a time travel module from his belt and places it on Maddox's chest. Duncan attempts to set the coordinates for the Maverick hunter base HQ but not until Dynamo comes from behind and stabs him through the chest with his sword!

Maddox (suddenly awakened): DUNCAN!!!!!!

Seeing this he becomes enraged and tries to attack dynamo but it's too late the time travel device engulfs his body with ectoplasm of blue waves. His then chromium blue body evaporates into thin air much to Dynamos surprise.

Dynamo: DAMN IT!! All that for nothing… well at least I killed one of them!!!!

_**10, 9, 8, 7, 6……..**_

Dynamo: The sequence!!!

_**Back in acme acres…**_

_Maddox awakens from his slumber and angrily pulls out the force metal in his possession from the dream._

Maddox: All of this for a stupid force metal!

He then gets up and walks towards the area where the couples were sitting together. He stands next the edge of the cliff and stares directly into the sky in thought. The toons look in amazement as Maddox stands and holds the fluorescent colored stone out into the moonlight.

Buster: Hey whatdya got there Big fella???

Maddox: (Uh) Just a stone, that's all.

Plucky: Can I see it??

Maddox not caring at the time for the force metal tosses it over to Buster who bobbles it at first but once he gets a grip on it, he is amazed at its turquoise, prismatic glow.

Buster (amazed): wow is this some sort of a magnetite???

Babs: "Wow, its pretty."

Shirley: "Yeah, where can I find one of these?"

Maddox: I've got more.

_Maddox then shows the toons 3 more kinds of force metals each resembling 3 elements, water, fire, and lightning._

Plucky (amazed and animated): Wow!! These are so cool!!

Fifi: I bet you can make great jewelry out of zeze!

Buster: Hey what do these do anyways Maddox?

_Plucky then snatches the Aqua Metal away from Buster and looks at it like a gold prospector._

Plucky: "This will sell for millions on the diamond market!!!!!"

_Hamton then grabs the Metal away from plucky and knocks him on the head._

Hamton: "This is Maddox's, Plucky. Wow this really is neat stone, where'd you find it??"

Fifi: Do ze colors mean any theeng in particular?

Babs: Well if ya look hard enough, feef you'll see that they each mean something.

Shirley: Oh I see like, this one is water and the yellow one is thunder and the red one obviously Is fire!!

Fifi: Zey all repreesent Elements!

Maddox: "They're just Metals, nothing special; it's what I use to battle Enemies in my world.

Hamton: Well don't you need them? We'll give them back to you.

Maddox: "Don't worry about it. I don't use them that often anyway I prefer to use the abilities I was built with.

Plucky: SO we can keep em!!!

Maddox: I suppose.

Plucky: All right! I want the Ice Metal.

Fifi: I'll take Ze thunder Metal! Would you guys care for ze last one??

Shirley: Sorry but like, not interested I don't want that Metal like interfering with my karma or some junk.

Babs: Yeah, I'm not interested either.

Buster: Nope, I like this one better!

Fifi: Okay zen, Here Hamton take the fire Metal!!

Hamton: Geez I don't know are you sure, Maddox?

Maddox: Go Ahead Hamton, You guys can have them. I rarely use them. Anyways.

Hamton: Okay then. I'll take the Fire Metal.

All 3 toons are amazed by the Metals examining them with curiosity. Maddox then picks up a regular stone laying nearby fires an icy shot with his buster and with perfect timing hurls the stone into the shot creating an explosion (not the kind that hurts people) but a temporary aurora borealis like display above the night sky!!!

All toons: WOW!!!!

Buster: That's Amazing Maddox!

Maddox: Its a trick I use to distract enemy Mehcaniloids during battles.

Shirley: This is like, Mondo cool!

Fifi (in French): c'est magnifique!!!

Buster: It's like painting in the sky!!!!!

Plucky: Woww!!!

Hamton: Gosh Maddox, If you can do something this neat why do you choose to fight??

Everyone looked at Maddox awaiting an explanation from Hamtons question; Maddox looked back at the small group, pausing for a moment what to say. He then found the right words and explained what his purpose was.

Maddox: Its not that I choose to fight its that I have to, every battle- designed Reploid has to. To protect the innocent from Mavericks. I do it also to gain respect from my superiors. Veteran Hunters like Megaman X and Zero. They're S-ranked hunters, me myself I'm a B- ranked hunter. For a long time Ive been told what to do either, Reploid or Human. It's been that way for a while since Mavericks have been terrorizing the world I'm from.

Hamton: Oh, I see so you don't have a choice. It must be awful.

Maddox: It's a dog eat- dog world where I'm from , Hamton. That's the way it is.

Babs: Maddox, Is that all you guys do??? I mean there's other stuff reploids are good at isn't there?? How about comedy?

Maddox: Yes Babs, there are salesmen, Nurses, Doctors, Cave workers, everything this world has, there are even Reploid children. Comedy…. Well I've never thought of that really. Not much comedy when ninety percent of the time you're carrying out missions and watching your back most of the time.

Buster (with the other metal): Hey Maddox, I noticed something on the Metal. Whys the number 99 engraved on it??

Maddox: Supra Force Metal-substitute **_# 99_**. That's what it stands for, Duncan and I Were assigned to retrieve it and return to Maverick Hunter HQ under direction from High Command.

Plucky: What does it do?

Maddox: That's classified, Plucky. Actually even I don't know what it does!!! All my mission report said is that….

Shirley: REPORT!!!!Like, Oh my gosh!! I forgot about that turn paper assignment!

Fifi: Me Too!! We've been ow' you say 'goofing off'.

Plucky: Awww geez, Maddox why'd ya have to go and remind her about that dumb homework assignment!!

Maddox: Sorry plucky, you were the one who asked me about the metal didn't you???

Plucky: Yeah well….

Buster: Come on, Babs let's get this over with so I (err) I mean We can watch the super bowl tomorrow!!!!

Babs: Oh no not this time, Buster. Last time we had homework together I did both of our papers while you watched TV and stuffed your face full of carrots and ice cream!!! You're on your own pal!!

Buster: Oh Babs I'm sorry, I really, really promise this time we'll work together and I'll even do the extra credit!!

_buster crosses his fingers behind his back with a sly grin._

Babs: Well okay, blue-ears. But I'm keeping an eye on you this time!!!

Shirley: That goes double for you, Plucky!!

Plucky: Aw geez thanks for stealing my idea buster now we'll never watch the game!

Buster: Anytime, Bat-Duck; by the way; if the Colts win. You owe me 40 bucks!!

Plucky: Same goes if my Bears win, buddy!

Fifi: Okay If you two are quite done bikearring, we'll be goeing now, au revoir everybody! Hamton we've got work to do! Comeeng Maddox?

Maddox: Okay with that said, I'll need the Force metal back.

Buster: Oh, right! Here ya go.

Everyone had gone back to their homes that night writing their papers on their chosen subjects, meanwhile... At perfecto prep familiar foes are plotting for the upcoming events from their gymnasium.

Danfourth: So why did he tell us to meet him here at the gym?

Roddy: How should I know? He just told us to. By the way I wanna know more about this force metal he's been talking about. Do you know anything about it, Danfourth???

Danfourth: No Roddy, I myself have a hard time understanding what this Force Metal is.

Both enter the gym only lit by the moonlight from the windows; they approach the court finding a tall reploid standing in the shadows.

Roddy: So this force metal, what's this about, bub???

Voice: Oh nothing important just an element mined from the Vanalia Deserts. An element so powerful that not even the most disciplined Reploids could handle it a variant of the supra force metal which my great leader, Redips has safely in his possession.

Danfourth: Interesting, a Metal that can manipulate abilities of Robots! Certainly something those idiots at acme loo couldn't understand.

Roddy: Yeah, only problem is those Acme losers have it with Maddox! How can we remedy that, Dynamo?

Dynamo: Oh I'll find a way. Actually for lack of a better term, THESE WILL FIND A WAY!!

_Dynamo then turns on the lights and points to an army of Wolverons!_

Both toons: WHOOAAAAA!!!!!

Roddy: They all look like wolves! Robot Wolves!

Danfourth: It's Gargantuan!!! Thank you Dynamo!!!

Dynamo: Ahh yes the T7-89X Series 6 Wolvreons. No thanks necessary, it's what I like to do for a living, and that's being a Mercenary who hunts down maverick hunters for sport and for rewards. That's why I'm A ranked amongst many others in my profession. Being Maverick simply isn't a crime, Its a way of life. Wouldn't you agree, boys?

Roddy (clapping hands while wiping away tears of joy): You're a saint!sniff you're my role model!

Danfourth (also in tears of joy): You're an inspiration to us all!!!!

Dynamo: Now, now friends, we'll need more to carry out the plan, they'll be done by this Friday, THAT'S WHEN WE MAKE OUR MOVE!!!! Now run along and go back to your homes. Meet me here this Friday. And don't forget either too, Johnny.

Johnny: Sure, Whatever I'll be here.

Roddy: Oh yeah.

Danfourth: Indeed.

The next day Maddox, Hamton and fifi are all at the park sitting on a hill underneath a tree. The grass of the park was basking in the suns radiant glow under the clear blue sky.

Hamton: Hey Maddox what do you think would be a good subject to write about!!!

Maddox: Hmmm, well that depends, what did you have in mind???

Fifi: Oh I know!! How about a romanteek story about 2 lovelorn souls, sitting out in the beautiful daylight in a Park remoneesing about good times, No????

_Fifi says this as she wraps her tail around Hamton like a snake while at the same time he giggles and blushes._

Maddox: Well I honestly wouldn't know what to tell you guys. I'm not much of a writer.

Hamton: Oh common Maddox, you've gotta at least have one idea, don't you??

Fifi: Come on!! Anytheeng??

Maddox pondered and pondered on, as both toons look onward curiously at what he was thinking about, and then it hit him!

Maddox: Ive got it!!!

Both toons: Yeah!! What is it??

Maddox: Why not write about the current events in your society!!! You know life in acme acres!!!

_Both toons look at Maddox with blank stares._

Maddox: Hmm, Apparently It doesn't suit well with either of you.

Hamton (sarcastically): Sure why not, we've only done it A Million other times already!!!!

Fifi: Hamton!!!! You tried your best, Mon ami!!!!

Maddox: Sorry guys.

Hamton: Its okay, Maddox As long as we have a subject that's all the matters.

Fowlmouth: HOLY COW ITS THAT DAG GUM ROBOT!!!!

Maddox alerted by the sound turns back sharply and sees Fowlmouth walking alongside Mary Melody and little sneezer. Both Fifi and Hamton jump up into the tree in reaction to the sound of his voice.

Mary: Fowlmouth, you don't need to be that loud.

Fowlmouth: Sorry Mary!!! An actual dag gum Robot wow!!!

Maddox: Its reploid, but anyways who are you!!!

Fowlmouth: Names Foulmouth and this here's my study partners Mary Melody and little Sneezer.

Mary: Hi!! nice to meet you.

Sneezer: Hello mister robot!

Fifi (descending from tree): Aww look its little sneasair!!! How are you?? Allo' Mary, and Fowlmouth!!

Sneezer: Hi Feefe!! Hello Hamtin!!

Hamton: hey guys!!!

Mary: So you guys got started on the report yet???

Hamton: Yeah, Just on the same ol' Subject.

Fowlmouth: Current events again I see, same ol Dagum story every time huh Ham- Brain.

Mary: We can help you find a different one weve already done ours thanks to Fowlmouth.

Sneezer: Yeah! He wroted all our papers for us in one Night!!

Mary: Hey why not write a paper on Maddox???

Fifi: But of course!!! Why deedn't we theenk of this before???

Hamton: Come on guys lets get started weve got work to do.

Fowlmouth: Not so fast! I wanna see if this robot is as strong as he looks. Why don't you try leveling that dag gum garbage dumpster over there!!!

Maddox: No that's not gonna happen.

Foulmouth: Oh I see you're a scaredy cat!!! He doesn't wanna use his powers.

Hamton: Yeah, he doesn't have anything to prove to you, Foulmouth!!!

Maddox: Don't try goading me into it, my minds already made up. No.

Foulmouth: That's cuz he doesn't know how to use em.

Fifi: Come on Boys; let's go back we have work to do!!!

Mary: You guys let them go home already!! They've got work to do!!

As they all start to walk on towards the park exit Foumouth yells "Ya dag gum Coward You couldn't hit the side of a dag gum barn if you tried" Fifi, Irritated by the sound of Fowmouths voice says while smiling. "Maddox, show ze leelte chicken what you can do." with that said, Maddox sighs, rolls his eyes upwards, turns around , aims at the dumpster and fires a light blast at the dumpster and completely levels it!!!!

Fowmouth: Cool!!!

Mary: Amazing!!!

Sneezer: Awesome!!!

As Maddox, Hamton and Fifi bask in the glory of the event, the icy particles from the destroyed Acme dumpster drift through the air causing a slight chill a chill felt by Lil Sneezer!!!!

Sneezer (shivering): Its sure cold outside today. …..AH….AHH…AHHHHH……

Mary, Fifi, Hamton: Oh no!!!!

Fowlmouth: HIT THE DECK HES GONNA BLOW!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!

Maddox: What's everyone panicking about, he only has to Sneeze.

Sneezer: CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Sneezer lets out a hurricane-like sneeze that blasts through the surrounding area,Maddox is able to shield himself from it while others are blown away by the into the nearby play areas, park benches and surrounding trees. Maddox was amazed by the little mouse's ability.

Sneezer: Sorry!!! It's just my lallergies again!!! Sniff Well thanks, Mr Robot I'll see ya later!!!

Maddox: Its okay I understand little one, see you around! Okay guys lets… Guys???

Maddox looks around then he finally gathers up his friends, He finds Hamton wrapped around in a swing set and he finds Fifi on top of a bush. As the day rolls by the toons are nearly done with their report on Maddox. They write about his kinds, cultures beliefs and their ways of life. Later on both Hamton and Fifi are sitting in the living room trying to figure out what the force metals are.

Hamton: I wonder what this does?

Fifi: I wonder myself, pumpkeen. Perhaps Sometheeng good!

Hamton: Lets go ask Maddox, he'll probably know!!

As the two walk towards the basement they are alerted by the sound of the doorbell..

_DING DONG!!!!_

Winnie: Hammy, were home!!!!!

Hamton: Oh no, my parents are back!! I completely forgot!!!

Fifi: Sacre Bleu!!!! Weve got to hide Maddox!!!!

_they hide the Metals in their pockets quickly as the front door opens _

Winnie: Hi Hammie!! OOOh how ive missed you!!!!

Wade: Heya sport!!! Long time no see!

_Both the swine's hug Hamton tightly cutting off circulation to his body!!_

Hamton (struggling to breathe): Great to …see… you again too… Mom... and Dad!!!

Winnie: Oh hi Fifi, how are you?? Been keeping an eye on our little man?

Fifi: Oh, yes Ive been well as always, Meeses . Pig. And so has Hamton!!!

Wade: Glad to hear that; Man Aruba was a blast!! Aside from hearing endlesly about that one girl who disappeared, I sure hope she gets found.

Winnie: Yes the poor dear, well anyways would you mind helping us unpack our bags, kids??

Both Fifi and Hamton: Sure!!!

Wade: You guys do that I'll head into the basement and get some of that acme brand soda, I'm Parched.

_Both Hamton and Fifi immediately block the basement door._

Wade: What's going on you guys??

Fifi: Oh notheeng uhh. We just want you to help us weeth the suitcases.

Hamton: Yeah… Yeah, we kids can't handle all those heavy bags!

Wade: Oh comon guys' lemme get some soda!! Ive been driving all day and ….

Winnie (grabbing Wade's ear): Oh no you don't Mr. Man! I loaded all the bags in that car while you sat on your duff and watched TV!You're helping too!

Wade: Aww Shucks!

_Winnie Drags Wade outside. Maddox Hears whats going on with his high frequecny Hearing._

Hamton: Phew! Hey mom before we help you can I go to the bathroom first??

Winnie: Sure, son well all be outside unpacking!!

Fifi: We cannot let zhem see Maddox, We can't hide heem forevair!!!

Hamton: I know, I know! What can we do? Go outside and help my parents I'll tell Maddox about this.

_Hamton goes into the basement._

Maddox: I know what's going on Hamton. Can you think of anything? If I have to, I'll leave.

Hamton: No, Ive got an Idea!!!

Maddox: What is it??

_Hamton whispers into Maddox's ear._

Maddox: You've got to be kidding me.

Hamton: Comon it'll only be for a little while, Please Maddox??

Maddox :( sigh) Sure, why not.

Hamton tells Maddox the Idea and it's not really to Maddox's liking but it should get the job done for the time being. When the coast is clear, Maddox heads into Hamtons bedroom and stands at attention in a corner and of all things poses as a giant robot toy!!!

Its now evening, the whole family had just eaten dinner for the night. Hamton had sat in his room watching the food network; While Maddox was trying to repair the time travel module. Hamton then is alerted by the sound of his mothers approaching footsteps.

Winnie: Hamton, Its bedtime!

Hamton: Yes maam'.

_Winnie enters the room to give Hamton a good night kiss but instead is in shock of Maddox standing in the corner of the room!!_

Winnie: Hamton, What is this!

Hamton: Well umm, it's a new toy I bought with my allowance last week.

Winnie: He's kind of big to be a toy, Hamton.

Hamton: Well he's a life size model! A rare special edition!

_Winnie then looks at Maddox, who is as immobile as a statue, looking at his every detail as Hampton looks on hoping that she believes him._

Winnie: Well son, you sure got a great deal for this guy!!

Hamton: Phew! Uhh yeah he sure was!!

Winnie: And the attention to detail is amazing! The scars on his armor and the cracks on his shileds look so lifelike; and He's in excellent shape too, unlike some other people...

_Winnie says as Wade is passing by through the hallway._

Wade (sarcastically): Oh ha ha ….

Winnie: So what's his name, dear?

Hamton: Maddox... err Um Captain Impossible!!!!

_Maddox turns his head and looks at Hamton with a weird stare throwing his arms up in confusion. Hamton looks on smiling foolishly at him. When Winnie turns her back Maddox goes back to standing in at attention in the corner._

Winnie: Captain Impossible; I like that name. What will they think of next! yawn Anyways its getting late, Hammie. Good Night.

_Winnie leaves the room after giving Hamton a hug._

Hamton: Sorry Maddox, I just pulled that out of nowhere!!

Maddox: Yeah whatever, 'Captain Impossible' needs to figure out how this time travel module works! Good night, Hamton.

Hamton: Good night Maddox.

_**end of part 1**_


	2. part 2

_**Part 2**_

3 days pass by, Its now Thursday ; Hamton and Fifi get A's on their Term paper for their reports on Maddox, Babs and Buster Get B's on theirs about Bugs Bunny's life story; so does Plucky and Shirley for their report on the Mighty Ducks (much to Pluckys liking). While Mary, Sneezer and Fowlmouth get D-'s on all of their papers. "Last time we let you choose our subjects!" She hisses after slapping Fowlmouth in the back of the head. "Hey Plucky, You Owe me 40 Bucks, remember?" Buster gloats as he receives the payment from the angered duck." Last time I bet on the Bears!" It's now 2:55 as the teacher makes an announcement for Friday's activities.

Lola: Okay class, this Friday will be Show and tell day. Bring something to school that's neat! Now for tonight, read chapter 13 in your tomfoolery books about….

_Gogo Dodo Emerges from the Front clock as a cuckoo bird… BRIIIING!!!!_

Gogo: (rings a bell) Cuckoo Cuckoo!!! If you not home by suppertime your parents will go Cuckoo!!!

Plucky: Well, too late, teach!! Bells already rung, time to hit the arcades Hamton!!!

Hamton: Coming Plucky!!!

Lola (yelling): HOLD IT!

_Everyone stops in their tracks._

Lola: I wasn't finished yet. Read chapter 13 in your Tomfoolery books about Comedy: and its effects on society. And do the fill in the blanks and the multiple choice questions too. That's all, class Dismissed.

_All toons moan and gripe agonizingly as they leave the class. Hamton, Fifi and Plucky are all walking ouside the front door of the looniversity._

Plucky: Aww man! Homework again? That's Lunacy!!

Hamton: I don't mind, besides it looks like an interesting chapter.

Fifi: Reeding is good for you, Plucky, It makes you smarter. That's what they say, Non?

Plucky: Yeah, Whatever; Hey See if Maddox wants to come and join us!!!

Hamton: No I don't think so, Plucky He said he's working on this time travel module that he has, He's trying to figure out how it works so he can go back.

Fifi: Why so soon?

Plucky: Yeah! I never got a chance to see him in action yet.

Hamton: Oh don't worry he won't be leaving anytime soon. He says it may take a while to figure out that contraption.

Fifi: Hey Hamton, ask Maddox eef he has the time; to come to the school again. Everyone has been talking about him all week. Even ze teechers want to see him again!

Hamton: I wonder what to bring to class for show and tell Friday.

Fifi: Ze Force Metals,Hammie!

Hamton: Yeah, they'll enjoy seeing them!!

After Plucky and Hamton spend a couple of hours playing video games, they're both joined by Fifi as they go instead to Pluckys house to do the homework assignment. Maddox is still at Hamtons home trying to fix the time module.

_**Back at perfecto prep…**_

Roddy (foaming at the mouth in excitement): One, Two, and Three and ohhh…..!! Wow….. I can't believe how strong they look! Look at the size of their jaws and…. The cannons and…

Dynamo: Don't waste your time salivating, we've got enough don't worry.

Danfourth: Man, this is gonna make up for that Acme Bowl for sure!!!

Dynamo: Yes, yes. Okay, is everything in place?

Danfourth: Yes Dynamo, This better work, we blew then entire school budget on this!

Dynamo: You won't regret it, I promise.

_Dynamo activates the Machines. With that command all mechaniloids come to life with a blood curdling howl. Both Danfourth and Roddy jump into dynamos arms in fear._

Dynamo: Don't worry friends, they won't attack you, just only Maddox, I would have a go at him myself but my wounds still haven't healed up from my last fight.

_Roddy cautiously descends from Dynamos arm and gently pets one of the mechaniloids._

Roddy: So tomorrow you said, that's when we make our move?

_Dynamo nods his head._

Dynamo: Revenge is a blessing, isn't it, Guys.

Danfourth (grinning): All right. Let's bring the girls along too, Roddy. Rhubella and Margot Should get a kick out of this!!

**Friday at Acme Looniversity- Ethics in tomfoolery class**

Lola: Okay Hamton and Fifi, it's you guy's turn to present now.

Lola in thought(Man this day couldn't be any slower, is it 3 o'clock yet??)

_Hamton walks towards the front of the class after his name is called out alongside Fifi._

Hamton: Ahem… Well today were going to show you some things that our good friend Maddox gave us yesterday.

Max: You mean that robot I wanted to buy?

Hamton: Uh…Yeah, anyways what he gave us are metals that look like things we see everyday!!

_Hamton and Fifi show everyone the metals glowing in the sunlight reflecting off the windows in their colors, impressing everyone including Ms. Bunny!_

Lola: Interesting, guys so what do they do; besides make for good jewelry?

Fifi: Well, we haven't Figured Zat out yet.

Max: Ha, Ha that's because you don't know how to use them!!!

Fifi: That's what I Just Said! Smartalleek.

Hamton: Were still figuring it out, Ms. Bunny.

Lola: That's fine you guys, as long as you brought something interesting that's what counts. You get an A+ for this assignment. How does that sound, guys?

_Hamton and Fifi rejoice!_

Lola: So who is this Maddox guy? Oh wait; isn't he that robot that came to school the other day??

Sneezer: Yeah! That's him!!

_All classmates agree excitedly._

Fowlmouth: Hey when is he gonna come back? I wanna see em again!!

Buster: Yeah, me too!

Lola: People, people; calm down! I'm sure He'll stop by again sometime.

Maddox: How About now!

Every one turns back in surprise to see Maddox standing in the doorway.

Hamton: Maddox! What are you doing here??

Fifi: I thought you were busee, non?

Maddox: I couldn't figure out how to fix that time module guys, so while your parents went elsewhere, I decided to come and visit you guys like you wanted me to.

Lola: So you're Maddox, right. These guys have told me a lot about you.

Fowlmouth: Wow… How did you get past that Dag gum security guard? It's like you came out of nowhere.

Maddox: Easily, Like this.

_Maddox activates his armors camouflage, turning him nearly invisible. Everyone in the classroom is awestruck._

Max: Oh man I gotta have this robot! It's so cool.

Hamton: What did I just say the other day, Max?

Max: I could care less what you said! I'll get him somehow.

Plucky: Yeah that'll be the day.

Max: What was that, Bird- brain?

Plucky: You wanna piece of me Daddy Morebucks?

Lola: Okay that's enough, you two!! Well since you're here Maddox, maybe you can answer the kid's questions about the force metals and how they work?

Maddox: Oh right! I'm sorry for not telling you guys this earlier; the force metals were mined from an asteroid that fell on the Island of Giga City. They've revolutionized the field and study of reploid science and engineering.

Plucky: Maddox we didn't ask for a science lecture, we wanna know how they work!!!

Maddox: Don't worry, I'm getting to that. Anyways, they hold the properties that each of your metals represent, fire, lightining, and water. Okay, how they're used, what you have to do is…..

_A loud explosion is heard from the cafeteria followed by sounds of screaming throughout the hallways. __The lights dim slightly and the power goes out, everyone in the classroom panics at the sounds heard._

Shirley: Like, Oh my gosh; whats happening.

Maddox: Stay here everyone; I'll go see what's going on.

_Maddox runs outside._

Plucky: Oh no I'm not missing this!! I never got a chance to see him fight yet!

_Plucky attempts to leave the class but Lola grabs his shirt collar._

Lola: And you're not going to either, Stay Put!

_Lola drops him on the floor; Plucky crosses his arms in anger._

Maddox runs towards the cafeteria. He sees everyone around him running for their lives and comes across the principal of Acme Looniversity, Bugs bunny; who's hiding in a corner trembling incessantly.

Maddox: Whats going on?

Bugs: Robots…. Everywhere… Too strong, scary… what'll we do…..

He points to Maddox the Wolverons that are in the cafeteria terrorizing the toons and destroying everything in sight. Arnold is trying to fend them off but his strength is no match for their tough titanium armor. Ralph the Security guard is seen huddling under a lunchtable shielding him and other toons from the destruction.

Arnold: Pleese help us, Mr. Metal man!! Arnold can't do anytheeng about these greyhounds!!

Maddox: (where have I seen these before) Ive got it, don't worry.

Arnold: Oh thank you Mr. Metal man, thank you!!

_Arnold hides under the table; Maddox shoots one of the Wolverons._

Ralph: Pheh…. some tough guy you are!!!

All of the machines stop their destruction and clock him. Each one by one, circles around Maddox. All of them are growling at him with intent to kill, Maddox stands in the middle as cool as can be calculating his next attack.

_**Back in the classroom**_

Plucky: (in thought) 'I've gotta find a way to see the fight!! But how?' snaps fingers'Of course.' Hey look Ms. Bunny, Its Tom Brady!!

Lola: (gasps with excitement) THE, Tom Brady!! Oh my gosh, where is he?!!

_All the girls in the classroom look in all directions for the quarterback. The boys look to get his autographs from him. With everyone distracted, Plucky runs to the cafeteria._

Plucky: Ha! Fooled them, onto the cafeteria!!

Babs: Hey wait a minute, I see no Handsome Hunk outside!!

Shirley: Yeah; like, since when do probowl quarterbacks make an appearance at a time like this??

_Lola gets enraged after realizing shes been had..._

Lola: PLUCKYYY!!

**_Back at the Cafeteria: _**

**_SCENE CHANGES TO HI- DEFINTION!!!!_**

One Wolveron charges forward, Maddox simply knocks it to the ground with his hand, the others fire missiles, He dodges those with ease, all of them charge in different directions towards him, he uses his agility to evade them. They fire lasers at him again, this time one of them is able to get a shot off that penetrates Maddox's chest reaggravating his injury. He falls down on his knees grabbing his chest.

_Plucky arrives at the scene to see Maddox lying on the ground in pain._

Plucky: Wow look at this place! Everything's totaled! It makes Dizzy Devils room look like a Hospital ward!!

Dizzy: Hey! ME RESENT DAT!

Plucky: Whatever, Maddox!!!

_Maddox looks up to see a concerned plucky._

Maddox: Stay Back! Don't come any closer it's too dangerous!!

Plucky: Nonsense! I'll help ya out! in thought (Instead of just watching him fight, I'll fight alongside him!!)

_Plucky breaks out his Batduck costume. _

**_SCENE CHANGES TO A SKYSCRPAPER IN THE NIGHT DURING A RAINSTORM._**

Plucky is seen in flashes from the lightning.

Plucky: I am Vengeance, I am the Night (before my bedtime, anyways), I AM BATDUCK!!

Maddox: (in thought to himself) you've got to be kidding me…

Concord: Duhh…Oh here we go again.

_Lola and everyone else come and look at whats going on from the cafeteria entrance._

Maddox: Plucky, Please! Don't interfere you'll only be getting in the way!!

_Plucky, I mean Batduck; Throws two bat duck logo shaped disks at one of the wolverons, Maddox quickly gets up and deflects them with his arm towards the windows._

Batduck: (That was cool) Hey what'd ya do that for! I was only tryin to help out!

Maddox: They'll attack you too and well, you're no where near capable of defending yourself against these things, and you re only hurting the situation ...

_One of the Wolverons tackles Maddox from behind; the others dog pile him and start chewing on his armor. Everyone gasps in fear._

Batduck: Fear not Fellow citizens, I'll save the poor robot!!

Hamton: Plucky, Please!!

_Batduck reaches inside of his utility belt to pull out the Aqua force metal. Everyone looks at him with a slight sense of confidence._

Ralph: Dah… maybe dis duck can save us all!!

Batduck: Okay Now…….. How do I use this thing??

Hamton: Umm, Bat duck. Can I talk to ya for a sec?

Batduck: Sure fellow citizen! (whispers to Hamton) Aren't you supposed to be in your Decoy Costume?

Hamton: I got tired of doing that bit a long time ago, Anyways you forgot something, WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THEM YET!!!

Batduck: Oh yeah, laughing foolishly….. right!!

_Fifi shakes her head alongside Lola and Babs; everyone else laughs; Shirley bows her head in shame._

Maddox: HEY!!!

_Everyone looks at Maddox._

Maddox: Throw me…. The force Metal. Hurry!!

Batduck: Oh this thing…. But I never got a chance to use it yet….. Hey!!!

Fifi grabs the force metal from Batduck and throws it to Maddox. Out of the pile of mehcaniloids he's able to grab it and activiate it. The Wolverons engulf Maddox's Body; everyone is looks on hoping Maddox isn't destroyed.

Fifi: Oh I cannot watch! Tell me, Hamton ees he okay!

Hamton: It's hard to look myself!

Concord: Hey everybody, look!!

They all see a beam of blue light emitting from the pile of Mechaniloids on Maddox, then a whole series of blue lights beam out from the pile.

Buster: Plucky, you may want to move out of the way!!

Lola: Yeah!! I would if I were you!

_Everyone runs outside for cover._

Plucky: No way, and miss this firsthand!! Nothings gonna…..

Maddox (under the pile glowing with the force metal): Cryogenics.

The pile Explodes, sending all Wolverons flying in all directions across the Cafeteria, in the kitchen, through the roof and windows; even in the vending machines. Everyone was able to escape safely, all the mechaniloids now are a group of frozen statues. Hence the name Cryogenics! However the whole cafeteria was now almost completely covered in ice thanks to the attack.

_Maddox Arises. Everyone comes out of hiding and cheers._

Plucky (emerging from frozen poses): happen… he looks around at all of the frozen mechaniloids Wow that was awesome man! You're a hero!

Fowlmouth (also from frozen pose): That was sweet!! That Dag gum move sent those creeps flyin everywhere!!!

_Maddox goes to see if the toons hiding under the lunchtable are okay._

Maddox: Is everyone okay??

Ralph (shivering): Yeah… Just a little cold tho. But were okay!

Dizzy: Yeah, Me Don't minds cold Weather!!

Furball:shivering from cold Meow!

_Maddox Picks up Furball and points him in the direction of sunlight from the holes in the windows._

Hamton: You're simply incredible!!

_Fifi laughs. Maddox shows a thankful expression towards Hamton._

Bugs: Just look at this place! It's destroyed!! And worst of all it was carrot soufflé Friday!!

_Everyone laughs._

Bugs: But I suppose you did save us, Err Um what was your name, bub?

Maddox: Maddox.

Bugs: Right, Maddox. Thanks a lot. Why were they here in the first place?

Maddox: I wondered that myself. What reason would they have to come here??

_Babs sees a dead Wolveron and notices a familiar symbol._

Babs: Hey!! I know where this is from!

_Everyone looks. She rubs the ice off of the chest off the shoulder of the mechaniloid to reveal a __Symbol. A white "P" in a black square field. Perfecto Preps school logo!_

Buster: Hmph, the name speaks for itself!!

Maddox: Them again.

_Everyone Notices Maddox is still grabbing his chest with blood dripping through his fingers from the wound._

Lola: Maddox Your wound!!

_Everyone gasps at the blood puddling on the floor. Furball's Mortified by looking at it as well!_

Fifi: Maddox you've got to go see a doctor, or whoevevair fixes peeple like you.

Babs: Yeah we can take you; Acme Hospital is Just up the road!!

Maddox: No, No I'm fine I'm okay…..

_He falls on his knees... Everyone gasps. Furball jumps out of Maddox's arm._

Buster (rushing over to his side): Comon, guy don't kid yourself!! You're in pain! Someone Call a Doctor!!

Maddox: That won't be necessary, Buster. I'm fine…. Don't worry. Everybody, Please don't be concerned about me.

_Maddox uses his Ice buster to create a makeshift scab on his chest, covering the wound; everyone still has worried looks about him._

Maddox: See. All systems normal.

Fifi:... Well if you say so, Mon ami.

Hamton: Its up to you Maddox, we won't force you.

Plucky: Yeah you look allright, buddy!!

_Plucky slaps Maddox's shoulder irritating him slightly. He's helped up by Arnold and Ralph._

Lola: I think we should cancel all classes after what happened today, Bugs.

Bugs: Sounds good to me! Besides Its Friday; Schools out Everybody!

_All the toons cheer together._

Hamton: Let's all go to the mall and celebrate!

Fifi: Capital Idea, Sweetie!

Babs: Count Me in!

Buster: What better way to start the weekend!

Shirley: Like, Totally!

Plucky: Couldn't agree more!!

Lola: Yeah, I want to look at the new fashions for the summer!

Bugs: I wouldn't mind a trip to the mall myself!!

Hamton: Will you be okay coming along, Maddox?

Maddox: Yeah I'll be fine, Lets go.

Everyone walks through the cafeteria doors talking about the mall and what they'll be doing there, as plucky starts to follow them, Arnold grabs his shirt collar again. "Hey what's the big Idea, Arnold?" exclaims the young fowl "The lady bunny told me what you deed to her and said to take you to detention." Says the Muscular Canine. "But everybody's going to the mall hey I'll make you a deal, How about a…" "Not this time, Pluckee, TO DEETENTION WITH YOU!"

While Plucky's being carried off to detention (kicking and screaming), Furball remains inside drying his fur off in front of the broken windows, Nearby the surrounding trees, Danfourth looks at the cafeteria with a pair of binoculars, furball notices looks out to see if that was really him or an illusion, not seeing anything he finishes drying off, and catches up with the gang; looking back slightly to see if Danfourth was still there.

_Danfourth comes out of hiding lowering his Binoculars wearing camouflage._

Danfourth: Some phase that was. We didn't accomplish anything!

Roddy: Yeah, what now?

Rhubella: I thought this was gonna be our revenge, Roddy!!

_She slaps Roddy in the back of the head. _

Margot: Yeah this was a waste of our time; we skipped Manicures and Mud therapy at the spa for this!

Danfourth: You girls and your beauty treatments!

Roddy: Yeah, what a waste of time.

Margot: You take that back!

Rhubella: Yeah, we don't do it for our health ya know!!!

_All the toons start bickering incessantly, annoying Dynamo Nearby._

Dynamo: OUIET, All of you!!

_Everyone cowers in fear._

Dynamo: (Ahem) Remember, were all on the same team here; and If you Idiots looked hard enough, Maddox reinjured that wound on his chest. This went exactly the the Way _I _planned it.

Roddy: Don't you mean the way _we_ planned it?

Dynamo: Right, right, anyways let's head back to the school, There's a new friend I'd like to show everyone.

All of them hop inside of a Chevy Trailblazer SS and drive off to Perfecto prep; Linkin Parks _From the Inside _plays from the expensive sound system. During the ride; Roddy thinks to himself. "Can we really trust this guy?" He likes Dynamo but at the same time has a slight sense of distrust in him.

_**Back at Perfecto Prep…. (Evening)**_

_The SUV arrives at the school; everyone gets out, and follows Dynamo to the schools Laboratory, they all whisper to each other in the hallway on the way._

Danfourth: I wonder whats next?

Roddy: Beats me, I could care less at this point, Just as long as we get back at those loosers…

Rhubella: Don't worry sweetness; I'm sure Dynamos got it figured out.

Margot: Seeing is believing. We haven't been in the Lab for weeks now since he's been here.

Roddy: Yeah this dudes quarantined it from us. I wonder what for?

Danfourth: I don't mind it myself; science isn't my thing anyways.

They all arrive at the Lab entrance, Dynamo enters a code sequence on a keypad , the Hydraulic doors slide open to reveal a highly advanced, out of this world display of electronics, video monitors, Computers , engineering and machining equipment!!

_All the toons look on stunned and amazed._

Margot: Talk about Extreme Makeover!

Rhubella: You're telling me!

Dynamo: Quite a renovation, isn't it?

Roddy: It's out of this world!!

Danfourth: Now what were you going to show us?

Dynamo: Why don't you do the honors, Johnny?

_Johnny Pew, sitting in an executives chair facing the largest monitor in the lab turns around sees everyone. He gets up and walks towards 3 capsules Dynamos size. Johnny points to one of them, Dynamo knods. Johnny enters a code sequence and says…_

Johnny: sigh Behold, the newest Reploid to be a member of Perfecto Prep: Burn Rooster!

_The capsule door slides open to reveal him, a reploid of Dynamos size and build though this time in the form of a rooster. _

Roddy: A rooster!! He looks just like that punk Fowl mouth!!

Johnny: Yeah, I guess you could call him that.

Dynamo: If you look hard enough you'll see he is no pushover.

_Everyone looks at Rooster inside the capsule._

Dynamo: He is extremely resistant to heat and has superior fighting skills! Johnny, Activate him!

_Johnny throws a switch, bringing the white hot fowl to life._

Dynamo: Arise Fellow Maverick, You're born once again!

_Rooster gets up slowly, looks around and sees everyone, Climbs out of the capsule and shakes Dynamos hand; he then stands next to Johnny. _

Dynamo: You know what to do right, guys?

_Both knod their heads._

Johnny: Okay, now let's head on over to the mall; I need to go see my girlfriend. What does everyone think of my new do?

_Not a subject at the time but the conceited skunk points at his newly dyed red hair. The boys give blank stares at Johnny. Rooster chuckles slightly._

Dynamo: It's….okay. (not something I would do)

Rhubella: Johnny dear, its not you, seriously.

Margot: Yeah, Reds not your thing, honey.

Johnny: Whatever this is stylin! Anyways I'll be on my way, now. See ya around People; Ladies.

_Both swoon as Johnny leaves with Rooster._

Both boys: Oh Brother!

Dynamo: Don't mind him; just sit back and relax guys, because the real shows about to start!! Oh wait Johnny! Before you leave, take this with you!

Dynamo throws a Force metal at Johnny, he turns back to catch it; It's another fire Metal!!

Johnny: Thanks, I guess. Lets go Rooster.

_**END of part 2**_


	3. part 3

_**Acme Acres mall: Main atrium**_-_**8:00pm**_

30 Seconds to Mars hit single _From yesterday_ is heard over the malls speakers.

All the Usual suspects are here; Dizzy devil causes havoc at the food courts and attracts the attention of the ladies! (How does he do it?) Calamity is over at _The Sharpened Image_ checking out new computer software, all the girls are at _Aerohead postale_, _RUE really 21_, and other trendy stores trying out the latest fashions. All the fellas are hitting the arcades and looking at model cars and skateboards… until their pulled aside by the girls to rate their appearances in their new clothes. Much to thier annoyance. Bugs and Lola head home early to do rennovations on their new home in the Acme Suburbs.

While everyone has their fun, Maddox sits on a bench next to the geyser fountains in the malls central lobby (newly installed!), reading this months issue of _Soldiers_ Magazine. Everybody walking by looks at him weird… as usual.

_Maddox scoffs at an article about the weapons used in the military._

Maddox :( in thought): Primitive! Fossils such as these Reploid children dissect in preschool!

_All the toons (sans Plucky) walk back to meet Maddox at the fountains. _

Buster: Homesick yet, Bub?

Babs: (punches buster on shoulder) Buster Bunny! He didn't mean that Maddox, Seriously.

Maddox: Its okay, Babs; He meant no harm.

Buster: Tell that to the bruse on my shoulder!

_Buster shows his bulging welt. Shirley and Fifi giggle._

Shirley: Like, Someone's been working out lately!

Babs: She sure has!

_Babs flexes her biceps while grinning._

Babs: But yeah, you've been here a while now. Sure you don't mind being stranded here In Acme Acres?

Maddox: No I don't mind, I haven't found a way back yet, that time capsule I came with can't be fixed.

Babs: What about that shiny rock you had, 99; was that it?

Maddox: Oh I haven't forgotten; it's still in my possession. The mission I'm on is still top priority; though I don't mind some time off.

Babs: Ever thought about staying here?

Hamton: That's a good question Maddox, have you?

_Everyone looks at Maddox anticipating his answer; but before he can respond…_

Plucky: HEY GUYS!!!

_That outburst could only mean one thing; Plucky apparently has returned from his detention. Everyone looks back unsurprised._

Plucky: Man detention bites! Glad I'm outta there!

Babs: Perfect timing as usual! Now what were you saying Maddox, honey?

Plucky: Hold on a sec! I've figured out how to use the force Metals!

_Everyone gasps excitedly._

Babs: Really?

Maddox: This should be interesting.

Fifi: So zee bird brain has figured eet out, has he?

Hamton: Even I'm shocked, Darling!

Plucky: Yup! And It was easy too!

Buster: So show us already!

_Plucky takes out the aqua metal, walks towards the fountain; hops into the water and swims around. Everyone gathers around to see what he's doing; even some of the mall patrons come to see what's going on._

Shirley: Like, what are you doing, Plucky? Are you trying to steal quarters from the fountain, again?

Plucky: Watch and observe milady!

Plucky swims around the fountain once, then he pulls out the ice metal, " Take a look at this everybody" shouts the the green fowl; He stands in the pile of water raises one webbed foot temporarily then stomps down. The water around the fountain swivels around rapidly; the water walls raises slightly from 6 feet to 10 feet, leaving everyone Including Maddox In awe. "But wait, there's more!!" he gloats; Plucky then raises both hands and the water comes to a complete stop, everyone looks.

**_CLOSE UP SHOT OF PLUCKYS HANDS _**

He clinches his fists, the water breaks apart into small separate floating pools that surround the area." Amazing." applauds Maddox as the display continues. Plucky closes his eyes, then unravels his wings and the water returns into the fountain.

_Everyone applauses._

Maddox: Very Impressive Plucky, You figured it out.

Shirley: Yeah Like, I'm so impressed, Plucky!

Buster: That was Awesome!

Babs: How cool was that, Feef?

Fifi: Astoundeeng!

Hamton: You never cease to amaze me, Plucky; how'd you figure it out?

Plucky: (basking in the glow of the attention) it was easy. I was just swimming around with the force metal in my hands, and I was still trying to figure out how to use it.

Hamton: Yeah, go on!

Plucky: I tried everything I could, chanting magic words, shaking it up and down, hitting it, biting it, (that was painful) but nothing worked! I got so peeved that I slapped the water.

Fifi (smiling while crossing her arms): Typical Pluckee.

Plucky: Yeah, yeah, anyways after I slapped the water I noticed something the spot I splashed was in place. Like this!

_Plucky demonstrates; everyone looks._ _Plucky steps out of the fountain and dries off his feathers. the water returns to normal._

Plucky: Yep! I put 2 and 2 together and figured it out. The metal made me do it! I was as shocked as you guys were! So I kept experimenting with it for a while until I got it perfected!

Maddox: So you've got it figured out, huh Plucky.

Plucky: Yes Indeed, Maddox thanks a bunch!

Maddox: Not a problem. Like I said I don't care for them myself; besides I knew it could interact with you guys differently.

Fifi: So the Metals work only when were around what they represent!

Maddox: Exactly, It's called ultra- manipulation.

Hamton: Wow! I can't wait to try out mine! But how; fire's dangerous!

Maddox: I'll get back with you on that later okay, Hamton.

Fifi: Zhat's what I'm thinking too!

Buster: Geez makes me regret not taking it when I had the chance.

Babs: You said it, blue boy!

Shirley: Way to make a splash!

Johnny: (shouting) Yeah a, little ducky playing splish- splash! How boring, I have more fun shopping with girls!

Bimbette: Johnny!

Everyone turns back to see Johnny Pew with his girlfriend Bimbette at her side and Burn rooster standing a few feet from the crowd. Everyone gasps at the white hot fowl's sight! Maddox stares directly at Rooster with Prejudice.

Fifi (in a baritone voice): Johnny Pew.

Maddox: I take it you and him don't get along well.

Fifi: Non. 'Le soi-disant poseur!' Eats ow' you say, a long storee.

Maddox ( In understanding): Oh I see.

Hamton: Who's that guy standing next to Johnny?

Maddox(arming his ice buster): Another Maverick, A new generation reploid developed by……..

OMG ITS JOHNNY PEW!!! Maddox is interrupted by all the other females except Fifi, Babs and Shirley, swoon and scream at the sight of the movie star.

Johnny: The one and only! Oh hey how's my# 1 fan, Fifi? Thanks for the free movie and Popcorn by the way!

Maddox (in thought): What a Jackass.

_Fifi rolls her eyes while holding hamtons paw._

Fifi: Yeah, well I've found someone better zan you, Johnny! He's 5 times ze man you weel evair be!

Hamton: That's right! What you did to her that day was uncalled for! Besides I found it hilarious when I saw you the other day in baby clothes over at Elmyras!

_Everyone laughs._

Johnny: (shrugging off the comment) Oh my god; that douche bag; Hah! Well no matter, I've found me a girl 5 times _better looking_ than you.

Both Skunks Laugh as Tears roll down Fifi's eyes still hurt from the Spring break incident, Hamton comforts her by hugging her tightly, "Darling, Forget that jerk, you're the neatest girl a guy could have!" Fifi Smiles and embraces him tightly with her tail!

_Everyone Awes at the couple! Johnny smirks slightly and Bimbette rolls her eyes._

Hamton: I ought to slug you for saying something like that to my girlfriend!

The crowd: Ooooooh!

Johnny: (Pheh) Yeah that'll be the day.

_Hamton gets enraged._

Shirely: Like, Is there something you need?

Buster: What did we ever do to you?

Plucky: Yeah!

Maddox: (in thought) why do those fools keep hanging around Mavericks!

Johnny: Whoa, Such hostility! I was only complementing on the water show that duck put on there, guy. I'm sure he'd put Shamu out of work for good!

Bimbette: Just think of the tickets he'd sell!

_Plucky grits his teeth as steam pours from his ears in anger. Maddox places his hand on his shoulder to calm him down._

Maddox: You are aware you're standing next to a Maverick, Right?

Johnny:( playing with a butane cigarette lighter) Oh that's what you call these things, Dynamo mentioned that, I think.

Maddox: Dynamo; again that name arises whenever there's trouble around here!

Bimbette: He's here to take that Metal of yours!

Shirley: No way José! That's Maddox's; you just cant just like; take something that doesn't belong to you!

Johnny: I don't care; I just need it so I can get what Dynamo Promised me. SO FORK IT OVER!

Maddox: That's not going to happen.

Fifi: Only a stupeed moron like you would go up against Maddox!

Bimbette: (angered from fifi's statement) Do what he says, or else…

Maddox: Try me.

Crowd: OOOOOH!!!!

**_VIEW CHANGE TO WIDE SCREEN HI- DEFINTION!!!! Johnny and Maddox stare each other down eye to eye! _**

_The whole crowd forms a circle around the two._

Fifi: Tell zat jerk, Maddox!

Shirley: Yeah like, take it to him or some junk!

Bimbette (adjetated): Are you gonna take that from them Johnny?

Johnny: (sigh) Of course not.

Rooster: You want me to take care of him, Johnny?

Johnny (waking towards Maddox): Not now I'll let you know.

Maddox (wincing slightly): What I wouldn't give for an energy tank!! I'm only at half strength thanks to that fight I had earlier today! However I should able to take care of this annoying creature.

_Johnny takes out a force metal of his own, another fire elemental!_

Johnny: All right, show me what you're made of!

Maddox: Another Force metal! Where'd you get it from?

Johnny: None of your Beeswax!

ALLRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!!!

Johnny stops in his tracks; Everyone looks back and sees the owner of the Acme Mall surrounded by two security guards, a blue sweatered, spiky haired Australian toon from the new Queensland branch of Acme Malls ; Tyras the Tapir!!

Tyras: You two can verbally fight all you want to; but there most definitely won't be any physical fighting of any kind on _MY _property! GET ME?

Maddox: I apologize for the disturbance sir. It's this one who's causing all of this commotion.

Johnny: Yeah uh, sorry about that Tyras. We were about to take this outside, Rooster would you show him the way?

Rooster: GLADLY.

Rooster accelerates at the speed of light towards Maddox, He notices barely and dodges After some Athletic dodging from a series of kicks and punches at him, Maddox's exhaustion finally catches up to him; with his guard let down, Rooster kicks him upwards through the glass ceiling 90 yards onto the Parking lot pavement. Johnny and his girlfriend run after them outside.

_Everyone gasps._

Tyras: CRIKIEY! I just had that installed last week! That Skunks picking up the tab for this damage! Guards After him!

_Both guards run outside with Tyras._

(Hamton and Fifi together): MADDOX!!!

Shirley: 2 fights already in one day! Like, does the violence never end?

Plucky: Let's all go outside!!

_All the toons run to the front doors..._

Maddox lies in pain after the rough and violent landing on the parking lots hard ground; He arises in pain grabbing his injury. Though dazed and groggy, he slowy gets on his knees, and refocuses his eyes to survey his surroundings he looks towards the front entrance of the mall, and sees all of the cars around him," The parking lot, Glad my landing didn't hurt anybody nearby."Before he rises to his feet he notices another shadow outside of his, the one of Rooster who's holding a car directly over his head! Maddox leaps away in time before The Stationwagons thrown.

He darts away from the parking lot into a nearby street, Rooster pursues; and both start fighting each other.

_Everyone nearby races outside to watch the scene; Johnny and bimbette are the first to see standing outside from the main entrance._

Johnny (with binoculars): Wow. It's just like watching An MMA fight!

Bimbette: And we don't have to pay a cent to watch!

_All the other toons arrive._

Maddox grabs one Rooster's back legs and throws at a light pole. Rooster falls down on his back, stars encircle his head. The toons cheer on while Johnny and bimbette grimace in embarrassment. Rooster quickly gets on his feet, and spears maddox through an nearby abandoned wherehouse, Maddox returns a punch that sends The white hot fowl flying to the outside street.

Rooster (smirking): You haven't even seen a tenth of my power yet! Watch this!

The Flames from his comb protrude out with even greater intensity; his entire body becomes a horrifying, orange glow!

_The Crowd becomes amazed and mortified._

Maddox: He's gone into **overdrive!**

_Rooster, breathes a huge wave of fire at Maddox._

Buster: Maddox look out!

Maddox blocks the attack using an Ice shield! It melts rapidly under the intense heat but it does enough so that the attack is avoided.

Maddox: Its all or nothing, now's the time to come with it. If he can go into Overdrive, THAN SO CAN I!

Maddox Ignores the pain from his chest and arises in a battle stance; He starts taking in cold air through his main vents, his body starts to glow turquoise and , His eyes turn from normal into a sharp cobalt blue. Maddox has now gone into** overdrive.** "And I haven't shown _YOU_ a tenth of my power!" Maddox Scowls.

**_SCENE ROTATES BACK 180 DEGREES TOWARDS ONLOOKING CROWD_**

**_Acme mall : outer front courtyard_**

_Tyras' Security personnel are keeping everyone at bay from the fight._

Fifi: Maddox ees in no shape to fight aftair those horrible creatures attacked him today!

Hamton: How longer can he hold up like this?

Shirley: Like, Oh my gosh! Fire, water; two of nature's most ancient elements being used for violence! This is like, so barbaric!

Johnny (Holding a bag of popcorn and a video camera): Are you kidding! (Mmhpg) … dis is great stuff! (Mmm) this'll make for a killer scene in my next feature!!

_Tryras storms towards the front of the crowd to oversee the battle taking shape._

Tyras: Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin through! Wow! It's like they're puttin on a bloomin light show! Ah! And they've already tore up one of the parking lanes! And what are yoo filming this for, Johnny?

Johnny: It's for my next hit feature film, Skunknaphobia 3: Fall of the Machines!

Tyras: I don't care if it's Star Wars 7! Give me that camera! I don't want any footage of this getting out, Acme mall has a good public image and it's not getting ruined by the likes of you and that rooster!

Johnny: Can't do that, Tyras. This footage is solid gold! I could care less about your 2nd rate mall! I've seen better anyways.

Tyras: How dare you! I run a great establishment here! Security!

_Two muscular guards approach Johnny; He sees this and puts the camera inside of his jacket._

"Give us the camera, or you'll be arrested" Commands one of the officers. Johnny smirks at them; Calmly grabs his butane lighter strikes the flint; and blows from the tip, sending out a wave of fire to repel the guards! Both Pit bulls fall back into the crowd. Tyras becomes even angrier.

Hamton :( in thought) Oh my! So _that's_ how it's done.

Tyras: sigh as they say in America If you want something done right; do it yourself! Stand back everyone!

_Tyras pulls out hidden leaf village headband, then ties it around his spikey hair! _

Tyras pulls out a boomerang from his pocket, everyone in the crowd looks at tyras facing johnny, "Hah a boomerang, of all weapons,"gloats Johnny "Look again, Pretty boy!" With the flick of a switch, the ancient weapon turns from a regular boomerang into a dagger tipped, 4 bladed shuriken!!

Buster (sarcastic): Anime fans, you gotta love em.

Babs: Talk about getting your point across!!

Buster: Those blades look sharp!

Tyras: Right you are, Mate! Modified extensively by the good people at acme labs with lightweight titanium for speed and maneuverability! What say you now, Hollywood?

_Johnny momentarily goes quiet but gets out his lighter awaiting to strike. People form a circle around him_

Johnny: So do something already! Your wasting my time!

Tyras throws the boomerang-now shuriken at johnny, Johnny sees the 4 pointed ninja star approaching him at break neck speed; with his usual smirk, he uses his tail to balance himself and leaps into the air, narrowly missing the sharp blade " Heh that was too easy" He gloats while still in air, It then makes a sharp right hand turn headed back Johnny's way! "Oh no! Johnny look out!" Bimbette yells as the spinning blade comes back towards johnny!

Johnny turns back, and blows an even bigger wave of fire towards the blade, melting it instantly!

Johnny: Ahem, You were saying, Tyras?

Tyras: (falls back amazed at what he saw) you're a freak man! Well this tapir knows when he's beat; I'm callin APD!

_Tyras retreats into the crowd with his guards._ _Bimbette runs towards Johnny._

Bimbette: My hero!

_She wraps her tail around Johnny like an octopus and kisses him._

**_SCENE ROTATES 180 DEGREES BACK TO PARKING LOT!_**

**_Twister (Radio Edit) - Sam Sharp vs. Ron Van Den Beuken Blasts from the Malls outside speakers_**

_Both Machines stand exhausted from the fighting; looking each other down with intent to kill._

Maddox dashes forward, leaving behind a trial of ice from his glowing body, Rooster leaps into the air, escaping the powered up reploid, Maddox stops in his tracks, turns back and sees rooster shooting waves of fire. He deflects each of them with his shields; he fires back a powerful blast which hits Rooster chest freezing up the acetyline lines in his wattles. The pyrolitic flames from his comb disappear, his strength evaporates. "Hey what's going on? This isn't in the script!" Bimbette shouts as Rooster is seen from the crowd freefalling from the sky onto the hard pavement! The intense glow around the white hot fowl's body disappears instantly… as does Maddox's.

Maddox: (gasping) …. It's over… finally; that was all I had left.

_Maddox collapses partially on his hands and knees completely drained from his fight_

Rooster appears to have been defeated; Maddox arises slowly onto his feet and looks down at the once alive, reploid. "How… where do these mavericks keep coming from….!" He pants as he limps off towards the crowd holding his wound. _Roosters hand moves slightly._

_Tyras returns from his phone call with APD (acme acres police department) _

Tyras: Well ol right! Something turned out great from this after all! That roosters finally gone, I need to go thank your friend!

Plucky: (Catchy music!)Yeah! He knocked that guy out cold; literally!

Hamton: Phew! Everyone's okay! Now we can put all of this drama behind us.

Johnny :( slapping his head) of all the luck!

With the white-hot fowl perceived to be defeated, Maddox wearily walks towards the crowd to great his friends, "You're going to ze hospital thees time, Mistair! I won't take no for an answer!" Fifi shouts. As He approaches everyone, Rooster reanimates! He arises to his feet, his comb reignites, and his whole body illuminates even brighter!! Fire bellows from his body with a tremendous force; He's become more powerful then before.

_Everyone is terrified at the sight of the fowl's newfound power!_

Tyras: Blimey! That robots still alive!?

Johnny: Sweet! More footage!

Hamton: Oh no! He's back!

Plucky: But, But, he just took him down! I mean, how did he...

_Rooster sprints towards Maddox In a flash, Fifi clocks this._

Fifi: Maddox look out!

Maddox halfway alert is able to grasp part of what the skunkette shouted and turns around, only to be greeted by a kick from rooster that breaks his left arm!

_Maddox falls down on his knees and shouts in pain, grabbing his broken arm._

All toons: Maddox!

Rooster adding insult to injury kicks Maddox again while he's on the ground, rolling him over onto the ground, Blood gushes from Maddox's chest, coolant leakes from his buster and electric arcs surround his body from all the damage done. Rooster grabs the Reploid by the throat and prepares to deliver a final blow.

Johnny (turning off his camera): Cut! And print! All right Rooster, you're done. I've got all the footage I need!

_Rooster tosses Maddox into a nearby alley. The toons bolt from the crowd and rush over to His side. _

Bimbette: This has Academy award written all over it my sweet!

Plucky: Hey there, big guy!

Maddox: Hey…Guys.

Shirley: Oh You poor thing!

Buster: Your gonna be okay, Maddox!

Maddox:…. everyone. … I'm sorry for….. everything that's happened….

Fifi (in tears): Pleese, Maddox don't apologize; eets not your fault at all!

Babs: You didn't need to push yourself for us!

Maddox: It's… my duty.

Hamton: I promise we'll get you to a doctor, or whoever fixes robots like you!

Johnny: He's just a stupid robot! Forget about him; He served his purpose.

_All look at the cocky skunk with prejudice._

Shirley (scorning): Like, Totally awful karma, for you to say that, dude.

Fifi: Have you no shame!

Buster: What did he ever do to you?

Babs: Why do it all together?

Johnny: Cause.

Plucky: Cause what!

Johnny: BECAUSE!

Hamton: OH THAT'S IT! Ive had it with you and your fat mouth! First you insult my friends, make fun of my girl, and then you hurt someone with no explanation! I think its time you got what's coming to ya!

_Everyone looks in amazement at Hamtons stand towards Johnny. _

Johnny :( laughing) Oh My god! But seriously, how do you plan on giving whats coming to me?

Hamton: Watch and see.

Buster: Hey bud; umm you did see what Johnny almost did to Tyras, right?

Fifi: Hamton, Pleese! Zhere has been enough violence, just forget about heem!

Hamton: No! I won't let anyone insult you or plucky and get away with it. It's my duty as a pig scout!

Plucky: Hey Hamton, Ive got your back.

Hamton: Thank you, Plucky.

Hamton walks towards Johnny with clinched paws . Johnny rolls his eyes and smirks;"Hey babe sit tight, It'll only be a minute!" scoffs Johnny. "Take your time darling." Says Bimbette. Johnny with the lighter in his hands stands and waits for the angry swine.

Rooster: this should be fun to watch!

_Hamton walks up to Johnny, both stare at each other snout to muzzle._

Johnny: So, Make your move; I don't have all day.

Before Hamton can do anything APD police cruisers start arriving. With everyone distracted, Maddox with what little energy he has left camouflages himself and silently flies off into the distanc

Hamton: Maddox!

Rooster: I'll take care of him.

Johnny: Dont worry about him; I got what I came for!

Fifi: Where deed he go??

Babs: We'll worry about that later, Feef. Weve got bigger problems!

_Babs points to the Police cars and news vans headed their way._

Plucky: Oh man the 5-0's here!

Shirley(sarcastic): Like, Perfect timing.

Buster (sarcastic): Thanks a lot Tyras, this _really_ helps us out!

Rooster: Well that apparently is our sign to go back, yes?

Johnny: Totally, Let's jet! We'll pick up where we left off; later loser!

_The 3 hop into a Chevy trailblazer SS parked nearby._

Johnny: Hey driver! To the School and step on it!

_The Corvette-engined SUV speeds off towards a side street behind the mall just before the cops arrive._

Police lights reflect off the glass buildings and sirens fill the air with noise as the officers and news reporters interview the witnesses around the scene of the fight. Calamity coyote, mostly observant throughout the ordeal, runs to his acme hover-Scooter parked by an outlet store and rides away undetected; where could he be off to?

**_BACK AT HAMONS HOME 12:30pm…._**

"Thanks for the ride officer." Thanks Hamton, "No problem, you kids stay outta trouble." he replies as the police cruiser accelerates down the street. Hamton opens his front door and lets Fifi in. "Merci, Hamton." She thanks hamton. "Anything for you, my darling." Hamton then steps inside with Fifi.

_Both toons enter the home and start upstairs towards Hamtons room._

Hamton: Well I'm glad this day over with! Ive never seen so many policemen and cameras before? I hope Maddox is okay.

Fifi: I know! I mees heem too! Where could heve gone off to?

Hamton: Wherever he is I hope he's okay! If those Police wouldn'tve shown up I wouldve shown that jerk a thing or two!

Fifi: Hamton, Please don't be so reckless for Moi! Johnee may be a deemweet but he's dangerous, And you know what people say about celebritees; Zey are crazy nowadays! I know you'll steek up for me anytime as all boyfrands do!

Hamton: Thanks Fifi, that means a lot to me. But I coulda...

Fifi (in scorn): Hamton!

Hamton: Um yes, dear?

Fifi: What deed I just say, Mon ami? Don't woree about heem! Now aftair I give you a good night kees, off to bed weeth you! Weve got a beeg day ahead of us tomorrow!

Hamton: Yeah! The _Rave in the cave _is tomorrow, everyone's gonna be there!

_Both enter the room. Hamton trips over a toy and falls down._

Hamton: Stupid Daylight savings! It's darker in here than before!

Fifi: I'll get ze lights. (speaking of how can I use my metal?)

Wade: No, allow me!

Wade flips the switch; both toons are mortified by the sight of Hamtons parents in the room, with the battle injured Maddox sitting in a corner holding his side.

Maddox: Guys… you've arrived…

Fifi: Sacre Bleu!

Hamton: Hey... uh Maddox. Please Mom, Dad I can explain….I...

Winnnie: There's no need to honey; Maddox told us everything when he came here, the landing, the metal, his friend everything.

Wade: Yeah son, it's nothing to sweat about! Hes really going through a raw deal.

Hamton: So I'm not in trouble?

Winnie: Not exactly, you did lie to us about him at first being a toy and all, remember?

Wade: Were still debating on it, sport; we'll get back with you on that later.

Hamton: (sigh) Okay.

Fifi: How ees Maddox?

Winnie: oh the poor dears…umm fine; not that he looks the part, but he's still lively!

Maddox:… The force Metal…..it's gone!

_Everyone gasps._

Fifi: Thees cannot be!

Hamton: But how! It was with you this whole time!

Maddox… During the fight…. It fell on the ground…. but not to worry…… I layered _Permafrost _around it just in case it fell into the wrong hands….

Hamton: What's that?

Maddox: I'll explain later… I need to

_Maddox Deactivates_

Winnie: The poor dears had a long day, He needs his rest.

Wade: Yeah kids, go ahead and let him sleep it off! he'll be fine tomorrow.

Winnie: Acme Labs will be here tomorrow to pick him up.

Hamton: They're not gonna hurt him are they?

Winnie: No! Honey don't be silly, they'll take care of him. Now off to bed with you, dear. You've had a long day and I'm sure you'll want to be rested for that shindig you've been talking about for a while now!!

Hamton (yawns): Yeah you're right, I'm beached.

Fifi: Well then, Au-revoir Hamton! I'll see you tomorrow!

_Fifi kisses Hamton on the cheek before going downstairs. Hamton blushes and giggles slightly._

Wade: Aw young love. Well the little mans got a point too, I'm off to bed.

Winnie: Right behind you dear!

After everyone leaves, Hamton changes into his PJ's, turns off the lights, and hops into bed. "I would've shown that Loudmouth a thing or two, (yawn) too bad the police… came." Hamton dozes off into dreamland.

_**Back at Perfecto Prep: Student laboratory .…**_

Rooster: We've returned with the metal my liege!

Dynamo: (exitedly) Thank you, Rooster! You also deserve thanks as well my furry friend…. Hey wait a minute!

_Dynamo notices the compacted frost covering the metal._

Dynamo: Oh it's just covered with ice. No problem! Rooster would you melt this off for me? Make sure you don't hurt the Metal, okay?

Rooster: Sure thing!

_Rooster exits the lab._

Dynamo: I can't believe you were able to master Ultra- Manipulation so easily!

Johnny: I don't know how I did it myself, honestly. Now for my end of the bargain; you were going to help out with my new film, I've got all the footage right here!

Dynamo: Yes, yes, Johnny you've told me a million times already! We'll get to it; don't worry about it! Actually before we do that, I have another favor to ask of you.

Johnny: Okay, just tell me so we can start shooting already!

Dynamo: Those other friends of yours still want to get back at their rivals at that other school, dont they?

Johnny: Yeah what else is new? Roddy's been going on about that Acme bowl loss forever already! He won't shut up about it! So your point being?

Dynamo: (walking towards covered objects.) I could care less about that subject myself; But I recently thought, that would be a great place to test out the new maverick yes?

Johnny: Well, I guess but I still dont see why...

Dynamo: Good! I made it while you were on your day out!

_Dynamo unravels the tarp to reveal a mecha- scorpion! Bimbette shrieks and runs to Johnny's side._

Johnny: How do you keep building these things?

Dynamo (cheerful): Simple my friend, years of engineering school under the supervision of my late friend, Gate. A brilliant man he was, He excelled at reploid construction and Resurrection in some cases! Now with that Maverick hunter out of the way, Your friends can have thier _petty_ little revenge and we can start on your project, Were killing two birds with one stone, right _Mr Vice Principal!_

_Johnny stares at the towering arachnid cautiously._

Johnny: Hmm, this may be fun after all. I'll help you out, but after this we start; Get Me?

Dynamo: Of course we will, I promise.

_Rooster returns to the lab._

Rooster: I cant melt it!

Dynamo: WHAT!

Rooster: I tried Dynamo, I did. I think its permafrost.

Dynamo (massaging his forehead in stress): Thats _fine_ rooster, just set it aside over there I'll deal with it later.

_**Continue on to the conlclusion **_


	4. part 4

_**WHOOSH!!**_

Calamity's jet- engined scooter storms by the cactuses and sand dunes in the vast desert accelerating over 100mph! After weaving his way through narrow Canyon crevices, He approaches a massive hill; after he stops momentarily to rub the sand and debris from his eyes, he spots Wile. E's cottage in the distance. Calamity smiles, Puts his helmet back on and selects speed 9 from his _8 speed_ scooter. (It was only meant for 8!) He flies downhill at, eagerly wanting to tell his friends of today's events, as he heads within 30 feet of Wile E's front door step, his scooter starts to malfunction, sputtering and coughing its way along. The jets suddenly break off from the board; it rides on the ground leaving a trail of sparks heading towards the front door. Calamity tries steering to avoid the impact, but the handlebars shear off!

_Calamity looks towards the screen and holds up a 'yikes' sign._

_**CRASH!!!!**_

Wile E. Coyote, who's reading a copy of the bestselling novel Feefzilla: queen of the Monsters; hears the seismic impact!

Wile E.: My word, what was that!

He sets the book down and walks towards the front; he sees a coyote shaped imprint on the door, "Oh calamity." He sighs, He opens it and sees his whole front yard scattered with the debris of one acme Hover scooter he had assembled earlier today! Calamity is on the ground bruised and broken all over Holding up a sign saying "Ouch!"

Wile E: Calamity, You've got to be more careful, young lad! Or else you'll end up retiring early, like I did.

Calamity gets up, dusts off his shoulders and pulls out another sign:

"I'm sorry about your front yard, but there's something I gotta show ya!"

Wile E.: What is it my friend?

Calamity races into the house and goes directly towards the garage, where he finds Duncan adjusting the carburetor on his Camaro. Calamity holds up a sign saying "Duncan, come quick I've gotta show you something," but to no avail, Duncan while working on the car; blasts LP's _Don't stay_ over his MP3's headphones. Wile E. comes in and states "Yes I know, Calamity He's off in his own world again with that confounded rock music of his; that's old news, Calamity." "No no, that's not it at all," Another sign reads as calamity gets frustrated.

_Calamity Hits Duncan over the head with the sign, He turns off the music and looks down at the angered coyote._

Duncan (removing his headphones): Hey what's the big Idea Calamity?

_Calamity writes out another sign:_

"Good now that I _finally_ have your attention, Follow me into the Living room, please."

The blue coyote runs off into the living room and turns to channel 5 on the 18" plasma screen TV. The elder Coyote and the spiky-haired reploid follow.

_Wile e sits in his armchair while Duncan pulls out a regular chair and sits on it backwards._

Wile E.: Oh great the news is on! I wonder what's going on tonight? Maybe they'll show my piece on the lecture I gave at the WB convention!

Duncan: Nice TV, Wile E. I should get one!

Calamity holds up a sign saying "SHHH!"

**_Live from Warner Brothers Studios: THIS IS KACME 12:00 NEWS! _**

_A TV graphic appears behind the anchor saying "BRAWL AT THE MALL!"_

Hello folks I'm Stan, Sheepdog reporting with the top story tonight. An apparent fight broke out At the Acme Mall; our local correspondent Julie Bruin reports:

Thanks Stan, I'm at the scene right now; as you see there's all sorts of damage around here. I've never covered a story as violent as this before. I interviewed several eye witnesses saw the action firsthand.

"Yeah Dude this one robot was like, a rooster, and the other looked like a jet pilot, and like they were totally thrashing each other!"

"Hey check it out man I'm on TV!"

_Scenes of Rooster and Maddox's fighting each other appear on the screen. Courtesy of the Malls Security Cameras._

Duncan gasps at the sight of Maddox. He flies out of his chair, pushes Calamity aside to view the TV up close.

Duncan (animated): Oh my god! MADDOX! Rooster!

Wile E: My Goodness!

"Yeah it was like brutal! How they like tore everything around the mall and that rooster had flames coming out of his head."

"Yeah and the one dude had like his arm broke by that other guy!"

"It was cool!"

_Scenes of Maddox's Arm being shattered by Rooster appear on TV._

Duncan is stunned.

"Other witnesses and several locals say that a black SUV sped away from the scene upon APD's Arrival. They say it was local movie star Johnny pew and his model girlfriend with the alleged rooster who were inside the vehicle; the only victim was the other robot harmed in the altercation, he disappeared shortly undetected according to local witnesses.

Duncan (in thought): I've seen that SUV Before…..

"He just flew away; we didn't see where he went."

"I have no idea where he ees, honestly!"

"Its all Johnny's Fault, Why don't ya Interview him!"

"Don't look at me! I just came here to go shopping; I don't know what's going on!"

No arrests were made tonight but a full scale investigation by APD is underway. Based off of the witness statements taken; Johnny Pew is currently the main suspect in this case, Tyras Tapir, Acme malls owner had this to say:"

"I would formally like to apologize to everyone who saw today's events; I will be filling out a report and cooperating with the police in the investigation.Thanks to Johnny Pew and that bloke of his , this incident scared away loyal customers; I'll see to it that movie stars is brought to justice!"

Well that's been the story down here at Acme Mall, Back to you, Stan.

In other news the ATHF movie will feature……

_Calamity shuts the TV off. _

Duncan (clinching his fists): Rooster…..

He sits on his knees staring down at the floor; Thoughts encircle his mind as to what's happened….

Calamity (writing out more signs): "I saw everything!"

Wile E.: No wonder you were so serious, this is horrible! Where did Maddox go?

Calamity: "From my viewpoint, he flew over northwest region of the city, probably towards the Subdivisions."

Wile E.: Where would he go to the suburbs for? What do you think Duncan? Um…. Duncan?

_**CREAKKKK!!!!**_

Duncan's Metal shifting power causes hairline Cracks to form all over the metal instruments and walls inside of Wile E.s home," I knew something was going on!" Duncan Growls; He punches the floor leaving an imprint of his fist; he Arises to his feet with the look of a cold- hearted Marine.

Wile E.: Take it easy now, Duncan! You must control your anger! I don't want to remodel this place again!

_Calamity jumps frighteningly into Wile E.s Arms._

Duncan: I'm sorry about that Wile E.; but Dynamo had something to do with this, I_ know_ he did.

Wile: E: So that character is the architect of all this is he? Hey wait, where are you going?

Duncan walks off to Wile E.s Laboratory; He goes inside an elevator next to a separate area by all of his experiments. He selects a button on the keypad and descends to the second floor. As the doors open, He walks out into a dark room lit only by the crystals on his body.

"Let there be light!" He says after clapping his hands; hundreds of halogen lights spiral around the ceiling of the room; It's a futuristic laboratory renovated with machined walls and floors. Other machining equipment, Computers, Metals and other precision tools are seen along the shelves and inside glass cabinets. Duncan looks at all of this with a grin of satsisfaction.

_Both Calamity and Wile E. emerge from the elevator._

Wile .E: The time has come apparently for you to take action.

Calamity (holding up a sign): "All that hard work we put in last week sure paid off."

Duncan: Way past time.

Duncan walks over to one of the computers and enters a numeric code; a case hydraulically emerges from a floor tile next to the workbench. It opens automatically to reveal 8 razor sharp helical cut gears.

Wile .E: So this is what you worked on, very creative!

Duncan: Lightweight, titanium alloy gears designed specifically for combat!

_Duncan changes his left arm into the Gear buster, he starts loading it gear by gear._

Calamity (holding up another sign): Oh so like ninja stars, cool!

Duncan: Exactly. So just by chance Calamity, Did you happen to catch where that SUV headed? 

Calamity: (holding up a sign) "I'm not sure but it looks like they're connected to Perfecto Prep. I saw their logo on the SUV as it drove away. But I do know that Johnny pew was involved with that rooster looking robot."

Duncan: Interesting. Where can I find this Johnny Pew at?

Calamity hands a flyer to an event that's being held at the downtown Acme Convention center;

_DJ Dingo Studios Presents_: The_ Rave in the Cave: With special Guests Johnny Pew and Minerva Mink. From 7:00pm to 2:00am, music, games, girls, food, everything a rave should be! Only toons 14 and older allowed inside._

Duncan: Hmm…Looks like we'll be going out tomorrow, Calamity; I need to have a talk with this Johnny Pew character.

**_The Desert- Saturday 7:00am _**

The sun shines brightly over the Canyon ridges in the vast desert. All 3 get up to have breakfast and meet outside the front garage.

Duncan: Thanks for your help, Wile. E. I couldn't have done this without you; Okay lets head out Calamity!

Wile E.: No Duncan I should thank you, for introducing me to a level of unparalleled technology and engineering light-years beyond this time!

Duncan: No problem! Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to tend to.

Calamity (holding a sign)"Aren't you forgetting something Duncan?"

Duncan: Yeah, yeah you've told me a million times already! So, Step aside then, if you would.

Duncan closes his eyes and starts a transformation; Rays of light emerge from his body crystals as he changes from a reploid into a toon animal just like Calamity! He's now a Spikey haired grey and black raccoon wearing a black crew cut T-shirt standing at 3'3 tall previous to his 6'7 frame.

Wile E: That gets more impressive every time I see that, Duncan.

Duncan: Thanks to that DNA copying Ability, (equipped with all of us new generaton reploids) I can change into any creature I see. And by the way my name is Riley, remember. Riley the Racoon.

Wile E: Right, Don't go too crazy, Duncan. Err I mean, Riley.

Riley: I won't.

Duncan now Riley opens up Wiley's Garage door; inside there are acme rockets, explosives and Roadrunner traps, not to mention some parts of a Giant mechanical Coyote Wile E. Built once. But What Riley was eying was the Black and Silver Pinstriped 69' _429_ Camaro he had recently been working on.

Riley: She's a beauty isn't she, Calamity?

Calamity: "Indeed!"

Calamity and Duncan hop in; Riley pushes in the clutch and turns the key bringing the legendary muscle car to life. As he rolls out onto the driveway, Wile E. remembers something important he forgot to mention to Duncan about his new put on Fursona.

_Wile E. Rushes over to the rumbling muscle car; he signals Riley to roll the windows down._

Wile E.: Riley, I forgot to mention to you, Most of Calamities friends are between 13- 14 years old, Even though you're older then them, everyone will assume you're their age!

Riley: (smirking) Don't worry, Wile. E. I'll Manage.

Calamity (holding up a sign):" I'm sure he'll figure something out"

Riley: (revving the engine): Later!

The tires squeal leaving behind a plume of smoke as both toons speeds off into the desert. "God speed Duncan, I wish you the best of luck; for there is something rotten in the state of Acme Acres."

_**End of 99: ASCENT**_


End file.
